love and eyeliner
by lovelypurple1999
Summary: ONE-SHOT Jack introduces Aster to a band he is in love with, and Aster falls for more than just the band. jack frost X bunnymund jackrabbit bunnyfrost (sorry, I'm not very good at summaries but the story is better.)


**Hey everyone, I know I should be working a bit more on the latest chapter of SHPA but this just popped into my head, and I liked it so much I thought maybe you all would enjoy it? maybe? a little? Oh well, This is just a one-shot so you won't have to worry about to much. **

**~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR THE CHARACTERS~~I ALSO DO NOT OWN BLACK VEIL BRIDES OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT~**

Jack Frost hurried into Asters warren carrying a stack of cd's that 17 year old Jamie Bennet had loaned to him, he called out the giant pookas name out excitedly. "Bunny! Bunny come here, I have something I want you to listen to!" Jack finally found Aster next to the color river with a clipboard and pen.

"Oi snowflake, over here!" Aster said waving Jack over with the hand-er-paw he had the pen in. "what's gotcha so exited?"

"Jamie had me listen to a few bands he's been into, and their awesome! I thought maybe you would want to hear them too?" Jack was certain Aster would like them, but thought he should try it in a slight suggestion anyway.

"eh, why not?" Aster responded. "It's not like I was doin' anything better."

Jack was practically bouncing. "let's go to the cottage, I have a cd player in my room." Jack then flew at a pace that could challenge Asters speed.

'Must be some good music to get 'em this exited.' Aster thought to himself, by the time he had gotten to his cottage Jack had already found his CD player and a pair of speakers and was setting them up in the center of the sitting room.

"okay, this band is called the Black Veil Brides." Jack said while putting in the disk and skipping to what Aster expected was going to be the young spirits favorite song. "This song is called in the end, and it's my favorite."

'Yup.' The song started and Aster already knew he was hooked.

Jack and Aster had made it halfway into the stack of CD's before they had gotten tired and went to bed that night, both dreaming of their favorite songs.

* * *

"Come on Jack or we'll be late!" Aster called out from the end of his warren. It had been 2 months since Jack had introduced Aster to the Black Veil Brides, 3 weeks since they had planned to sneak into one of their conerts, (perks of being a spirit) and 1 hour since Jack had started getting ready to go.

"Give me 2 more minutes!" Jack hollared back.

"You said that 5 minutes ago!" Aster started tapping his foot. honestly, the boy is worse than a sheila. "If ya don't hurry I'll leave without ya!" Aster waited but got no response.

"All right then, I'm leaving in 5...4..."Aster got closer to the tunnel. "3...2.."

"okay, I'm ready." Aster heard Jack behind him.

"finally, what took ya so lon-" Aster turned and stared at the boy standing infront of him. What used to be snow white hair had been dyed black, his perfectly flawless face had a nose peircing, and the lad was wearing eyeliner for crying out loud! But Aster could honestly say it was a good look for him. "woah, you look like YOU should be on stage tonight."

"Yeah, I-I thought this would be my only chance to dress like this." Jack looked at his feet with an adorable blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Why?" Aster wished Jack would dress like this more often, and was wondering what would hold him back from that.

"well Tooth would flip out at the fact I'm wearing eyeliner, North would bang his head against a wall if he saw this," Jack gestured to his nose peircing. "and then there's you who-"

"Oi, snowflake, I love it." Aster put his paw on Jacks chin and added a little bit of pressure to make him look up. "but I think there's one thing missing." Aster turned his face and whistled, then came running one of his googies with a wrapped box on top of it. Aster let go of Jacks chin and gave him the gift.

"Is it my birthday?" Jack smirked, opening the present he found a black hoodie with a red snowflake on the front, Jack quickly took off his current hoodie and slipped on the new one with ease. "This is awesome, but why did you get it for me?"

"Maybe I wanted to make a "gesture" and thought flowers were a bit cliché?" Aster said shrugging. He wasn't expecting the tackle hug that sent him and Jack to the ground with an "umph."

"That went a little better in my head," Jack said chuckling on top of the furry chest beneath him. "sorry."

"Yeah, give a mate a little warning before hand." Aster returned, also chuckling.

Then time stood still. Emerald eyes met and stared into saphire ones. The frozen time thawed and sped up as Aster pressed his lips against the soft and gentle ones that belonged to the saphire eyes.

"woah." Jack sighed after they broke apart, neither of them could ever deny the feeling of fireworks that ignited between them.

"yeah." Aster breathed, after a minute the blissfull daze that had engulfed them faded and Aster remembered that they were supposed to be at the concert by now. "Hey snowflake?"

"yeah?"

"Do you still wanna go to the concert?"

Jack sat up strait and checked his watch, that Aster hadn't noticed till now, and silently cursed. "Of course!" Jack jumped off the overgrown rabbit and snatched his staff from where it fallen on the ground. "come on, we're already 10 minutes late!"

"Most of that is your fault." Aster laughed.

The concert was perfect. The music was great, Jack managed to grab a CD of the live taping (don't worry he left the money for it on the counter), and on the way back to the warren Jack and Aster held hands

**Soooo? what did you all think? good, bad, eh? **

**any who, I love BVB so I really wanted to put them in a story. like I said ^up there^ this is a one-shot, I don't even know how I would make this any longer but if I get enough requests I MIGHT make a follow up chapter...MIGHT!**

**Until next time, GOOD BYE! *waves like maniac* **


End file.
